What Happens at Bakura's House
by RedSmarties
Summary: What happens in Bakura's house stays in Bakura's house. So what exactly is staying in Bakura's house?  All the pairing in volved in Bakushipping. Lemons. PLEASE READ NOTES!  First Chapter: Geminishipping!


**NOTES PLEASE READ!**

**First off, I would like to inform you that _I DID NOT WRITE THIS. HEAR THAT? THIS IS NOT MY AMAZING CREATION. _I have been asked by a friend to upload it here onto my account. I, in no way, claim to have written this amazing piece of artwork! I know I'm making the real author blush right now, so I'll stop ^-^**

**WARNINGS!**

**Yaoi/BoyxBoy/Manxman Lemon. Which is a sex scene for those of you who don't know. Trust me... They're there.**

**Some extreme sexiness going on here :3 **

**IT IS YAOI AS I STATED BEFORE. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! , for it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Insert joke here about how if I owned Yugioh it would have yaoi, blahblah, etc. etc.)**

* * *

><p>Akefia felt stifled. Bakura looked overly sexy in his ponytail that he was wearing because it was hot. The AC had broken and both boys were sitting shirtless. Let's just say the house wasn't the only thing Akefia thought was hot…

Bakura raised an arm to scratch at the back of his head, his eyes never leaving the TV. Bakura's chest features shifted as he raised his arm, it looked sexy, considering Bakura was doing it in slow motion. And When Bakura finished relieving the itch on the back of his head, he flipped his hair. Akefia watched hungrily as the white silvery locks fell elegantly back down. The pale one not noticing Akefia staring at him.

Bakura let out a loud laugh at something some guy said on the TV. Akefia stood up, his pants were too tight to continue watching his lover like this.

So he walked up to his bedroom and shoved a hand down his pants, hissing in delight as he began to relieve himself. He unzipped his pants to make it easier to pleasure himself.

Not thinking about anything in particular, his hand flew up and down his cock and he moaned wordlessly. He was about to have an orgasm when Bakura appeared smirking and leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh don't stop on my account." Bakura chuckled.

Akefia glared, "Well it's gone now." He stood up and zipped up his pants.

Bakura made his way over to Akefia, "Well I'll just have to fix that now won't I?" And he pushed Akefia down onto the bed.

"Hmm?" Was the only noise Akefia made, and it was more blunt than questioning.

Bakura ignored the noise and bit into Akefia's neck only drawing a little blood. Akefia gasped and smirked, he wiggled his hand down to fondle Bakura's ass. The pale one grunted in approval and bit down harder only just starting to soothe the spot with his tongue.

Bakura withdrew and began stripping his lover, allowing himself a gracious look over the toned tan body. Then Bakura stripped himself painfully slow, as to agonize Akefia.

Akefia seemed indifferent, until Bakura reached for his boxers, then the tan boy's eyes lit up considerably. Bakura smirked and let the boxers slip to the floor before climbing back on top of Akefia, he made sure to rub their erections together slowly, getting a long strangled moan from Akefia.

Bakura kissed his lover and felt Akefia's hand reach between them to wrap around his need. The pale boy jumped and bit down on Akefia's lip, drawing blood. The room was burning hot to them, the A/C was broken and they were sweating from… stimulating activities.

"Akefia! I'm seme! You…" Bakura licked Akefia's cheek. "… are my bitch."

Akefia chuckled and winked at his lover, stroking him with butterfly brushes.

Bakura, annoyed, grabbed Akefia's hand and pulled it away. He stuck three fingers in front of Akefia's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded.

Akefia smirked and pushed Bakura under him. "Gladly," He responded with a low growl.

Akefia dove down to Bakura's cock and slid a cock ring on it.

"What? Where did you get that?" Bakura asked.

"I always hide one under the pillow." Akefia said, taking Bakura into his mouth.

"Ah! I didn't mean for you to suck that…" Bakura arched his back, his own body betraying him for pleasure.

Akefia chuckled around Bakura's erection sending vibrations through Bakura's groin that made the pale boy mewl.

Akefia scraped his teeth along Bakura's shaft, he was rewarded by a long strangled moan from Bakura. Akefia swirled his tongue around the head, pausing to tease the ever so sensitive slit. Bakura let out a loud moan.

Akefia pulled off of the cock only to stick out his tongue and pull the throbbing need into his mouth once more, allowing his tongue to run on the underside of Bakura's cock as th tan boy added sucking to Bakura's pleasure.

"F-fuck… Akefia…" Bakura moaned out.

Akefia pulled off with one last swirl of his tongue. Bakura grunted at the loss. Akefia brought himself up on top of Bakura again, dragging his cock slowly over Bakura's still saliva soaked one.

"Hmmm… you enjoy this don't you? You little whore!" Akefia chuckled lowering himself down to Bakura's nipples, sucking on one and pinching the other.

"I'm not a… A-ahhh." Bakura panted.

"Oh but I believe you are." Akefia said through a mouthful of Bakura's sensitive skin. "A dirty little slut." He released Bakura's nipple and kissed him roughly on the lips.

Bakura pushed weakly at Akefia. "No! I'm not a slut…"

Akefia raised an eyebrow and reached down, placing one finger at the very tip of Bakura's erection. Bakura let out a wispy moan.

"Not a whore eh?" Akefia smirked.

"Th-there's a difference b-between a whore an-and a slu-t." Bakura gasped angrily, his chest rising up and down dramatically.

Akefia looked amused. "Hm." He chuckled. "Do you think I care?"

"Not likely." Bakura hissed.

"So then you're both." Akefia whispered, flicking his tongue in and out of Bakura's ear.

Bakura shuddered, much to Akefia's delight. Then Bakura tried to regain control by using all his strength to push his lover onto his back. But Akefia fought back by grabbing Bakura's wrists and pinning him harshly onto the bed.

"Ah!" Bakura winced.

"I have too much invested in this to be uke now." Akefia smirked, pressing his lips to Bakura's and forcing them open to insert his tongue.

Bakura wriggled against Akefia trying to get free. He ended up creating friction that made both boys moan out loudly.

"You will be uke, and you will like it." Akefia said slowly into Bakura's ear.

Akefia's light breath made Bakura shiver.

"Come on be a good little uke…" Akefia whispered, seduction dripped from his voice.

"Mmm…" Bakura bit his lip, he wouldn't give in to Akefia. "N-no…"

"Aw, but you scream for Ryou when he fucks you hard." Akefia whined playfully.

"R-Ryou's never fucked me." Bakura spat out.

Akefia played with a nipple. "I know that's a lie."

"It's not!" Bakura moaned at Akefia's touch.

"Ah! But Ryou's kinkier than you think. He made a little video of him fucking you senseless." Akefia teased.

"He's never once been inside of me!" Bakura protested, but he ended up moaning as Akefia grinded their hips together once more.

"You really are a dirty lying slut." Akefia smirked.

"Mmm ah! Y-you're lying! There is no video!" Bakura gasped as Akefia grinded harder.

"Oh but I've seen it, and so has Mariku and Malik!" Akefia said drinking in all of Bakura's little moans.

Bakura couldn't speak, his pleasure was too great, and the cock ring held him back. He needed release!

"A-Akefia, p-please! Forget the stupid tape!" Bakura pleaded.

"Oh but I won't. It was very memorable. You on all fours, screaming Ryou's name over and over, while he pounded you so hard the bed was squeaking." Akefia grinned.

Bakura shivered in memory, he did remember that night, but he wouldn't let Akefia have satisfaction.

"Picture this with me…" Akefia started. "You in chains on this bed, with Ryou's slim form bouncing up and down on your cock. And me fucking you, hitting that spot that makes you scream."

Bakura shivered and became (if possible) harder at the thought.

Akefia straddled Bakura's waist, his erection standing proud, Bakura reached up and gave it one rough tug. Akefia mewled.

"Bad Kura!" Akefia groaned, he reached behind him and grabbed the head of Bakura's erection, twisting the head lightly and running his thumb over the slit.

"AH!" Bakura gasped.

Akefia grinned. " Just admit that Ryou fucked you, and I'll let you cum."

Bakura grit his teeth, "No."

Akefia was not amused, "I can feel you throbbing, it must be really painful." He smirked.

It was true, Bakura's erection hurt but there was no way he'd ever tell Akefia that he'd been Ryou's uke, even if the damned man knew already.

"Just admit it and I'll let you cum." Akefia said leaning down to Bakura's face.

Bakura twisted his face to the side, growling at his lover. "Just fuck me already!"

Akefia took advantage of his open neck and took a long slow lick form the base of Bakura's neck to his jawbone.

"If I fucked you now, I wouldn't get to torture you more." Akefia said in a seductive whisper.

Bakura's mouth dropped open, Akefia used that opportunity to kiss his lover, shoving a tongue forcefully down his throat. Bakura moaned at the sensation.

"Whore." Akefia said as he pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the two boys.

"I'm not a- AH!" Bakura yelled and trembled as Akefia grabbed his erection and squeezed, slowly pumping. "ALRIGHT! Ryou's fucked me before."

Akefia reached up and brushed strewn hair from his lovers face, "Good kitten."

Akefia touched the ring of muscles with something new, it was slightly colder that Akefia's body. Bakura heard a click and something began vibrating at his entrance.

"It's a vibrator… do you like it?" Akefia smirked.

Bakura glared defiantly determined not to answer Akefia, but his resolve began crumbling as he felt the tip of the vibrator press on his entrance and enter only so slightly, just to be pulled back out.

"Ah!" Bakura mewled, flinching at the vibration toy that made his cock hurt even more.

"Tell me what you want." Akefia purred.

"I-I want…" Bakura stopped, Akefia was turning him into a whore! But something in his mind didn't care.

"Yes kitten? You want… what?" Akefia pressed the tip of the vibrator back into Bakura, this time far in enough to brush Bakura's prostate.

"GAH! A-Akefia! I-I want you." Bakura said closing his eyes tightly.

Akefia smirked and made the vibrator brush against Bakura's prostate a couple of times.

"OH GOD!" Bakura cried out, rolling his head back. "Akefia! Please!"

Akefia removed the vibrator and pressed his erection to Bakura's entrance, not entering. He waited until Bakura groaned in anger and pushed back on him.

"Whore." Akefia snickered, and he pressed in quickly going in all the way.

Bakura yelled in pain, Akefia took pity on his lover and kissed him as he waited for Bakura to adjust.

When the pale one nodded Akefia pulled out and went back in slowly.

"A-Akefia… th-the ring!" Bakura cried out breathlessly.

Akefia looked at the hurt image of his lover. With his sadistic side covered, he pulled the ring off slowly, which in turn gave Bakura a long stroke.

Bakura cried out in pleasure. "F-faster Akefia… please!" The heat from the house and the heat from Akefia making him dizzy.

"Why kitten?" Akefia asked.

"B-because I need you so… b-bad." Bakura said, though it came out as more of a breathy whisper.

Akefia nodded and slammed into Bakura, hitting his prostate hard enough to make him go blind with pleasure. Bakura came right there as a mixture of the torture and the pleasure.

But Akefia didn't stop.

"A-Akefia! Wh-what are you doing?" Bakura asked.

Akefia hit Bakura's bundle of nerves again, the pale one's erection returning to him.

"I haven't had my turn Kura." Akefia growled and hit him again, loving the moans he got from his slightly smaller lover.

Akefia pounded harder and harder into Bakura, making the pale one scream. Akefia felt himself close to releasing and began pumping Bakura as well.

"A-AKEFIA!" Bakura screamed in release.

"F-fuck." Akefia cried feeling Bakura suddenly tighten around him, "Bakura!" he cried as he released inside of Bakura filling his lover with warmth.

Akefia collapsed on top of Bakura, pulling him into an embrace before pulling out of Bakura and lying down next to him.

"Damn… I'm not going to be able to walk for a week!" Bakura groaned.

Akefia laughed. "I love you Kura."

Bakura smiled and rolled his eyes. "I love you too."

Even though the A/C was completely busted. The room grew cold, and the spent lovers cuddled together for warmth.

~The Next Morning~

Akefia was already awake and looking at Bakura while his pale lover slept. The tan boy played with the hair that had fallen out of Bakura's ponytail. Slowly Bakura woke up.

"Good morning kitten." Akefia grinned.

"Good morning bastard." Bakura growled.

"Aw, is kitten mad at me?" The tan one asked.

Bakura tried to sit up but a very sharp pain in his back stopped him.

"GAH!" Bakura shouted and flopped back onto the bed.

Akefia pouted and touched the spot on Bakura's back where he knew it hurt, "Poor kitten" He giggled.

"Stop with the sweet crap!" Bakura snapped.

Akefia's expression changed from calm and caring to cold and angry. He glared at Bakura and stood up.

"Fine, you get your own damn painkillers then." And he started for the door.

Bakura's eyes widened. "Akefia wait! I'm sorry!"

Akefia turned around, still glaring. "I don't believe you, you just want me to get you painkillers. You really did hurt my feelings you know."

Bakura felt bad, "I'm sorry love, I just hurt." He said.

Akefia's face softened and he walked back over to his lover, "I shouldn't forgive you but I will." He bent down and gave Bakura a chaste kiss before heading to the kitchen to grab something to ease the pain in Bakura's lower back.

When he returned and Bakura had taken the medicine, a thought crossed Akefia's mind.

"If you won't be able to fuck for a while, I'll just have to see if Ryou's up for it." Akefia smirked.

Bakura growled. "He's mine, you can't touch him."

Akefia pouted playfully. "So selfish Bakura. I'll let him decide that."

Ryou would be in for one hell of a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed~! I shall relay all the reviews to my friend. REMEMBER. SO NOT PRAISE ME, PRAISE MY FRIEND. I did not write this! I just feel special for helping come up with it... But I just helped a tiny bit. TINY. Review please? Kthxbye xD<strong>


End file.
